Just Kiss Me
by lovepadfoot
Summary: "James!" She called. He stopped mid-step and toppled backwards her books tumbling to the ground. Lily hurried to catch up. Her books were splashed across the floor, but her eyes strayed to the man in front of her. He was lying with his hand on his chest. "Did the fabulous Lily Evans just call me by my first name?" He said feigning shock as he clutched his chest... L/J R


**HI guys! Here's another story that has been rummaging around my head for a while! Read and Review **

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT J.K ROWLING! (obviously -.-)**

Did you hear?"

"Yeah! I can't believe she did that!"

"What does he even see in her?"

"What does she lack? Everyone loves her Macy. She's smart, funny not to mention beautiful."

"You think if I died my hair red he'd chase after me too?"

Lily Evans's cheeks burned as she pulled a book up higher, covering her red face. She was in the library, finishing a potions essay when she heard a group of girls furiously whispering to each other, distracting her. It didn't help the matter when she was the topic on the gossip vine. She prayed to Merlin the girls wouldn't take notice of her , sitting on the table in the corner of the library.

"I guess she is very charming, whether she knows it or not."

Another girl snorted. "Oh Puleeze! Almost all the guys are smittens for her! She has to notice how they all suddenly suck at charms and want her to tutor them just so they can gawk at her closely."

Lily turned a darker shade then her hair. Truthfully she never paid much attention to that before. She only assumed that they need help because they aren't so good in class.

"That only happened recently Nicole. The boys didn't spare a second glance at her before her transformation." A girl with blonde hair said flinging her hair out of her face. They all laughed.  
"

All the boys except one maybe."

The girls immediately stopped laughing and looked at a girl with glasses.

"Excuse me?" The blonde said uncomprehendingly.

"There was one boy who was smitten for Lily before she went from pretty to beautiful." The girl said pushing her glasses up her nose.  
"Who?"

The girl with the glasses smirked. "James Potter of course."

And with that she swung her bag over her shoulder and left the library.

In the corner, Lily sat there contemplating their conversation.  
OK, it was true that Potter has an obsession with the red head. And it's true that he has been rather flamboyant in his declarations of infatuation for a long time. Possibly way before she had grown into a woman.

Lily snapped out of her thoughts abruptly. She had an essay to finish, not to mention, she had to get out of the library unnoticed. With a quick disillusionment spell she packs her things and all but ran from the library. As soon as she was a great distance from the library, she took off the charm and headed back to her dormitory. Lily Evans came back from the summer slightly different. She was curvier. Her short locks had grown and gracefully flowed down her back. She had matured into a woman, aged even. And of course the girl was the epitome of gorgeous.

"Oi! Evans! Hold up!"

She turned to find a disleveled James Potter catch up to her.

"Hello Potter." She greeted tiredly.

"Looking as charming as ever Evans." He said grinning as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Out of the hospital wing I see." She said as she continued walking.

He easily kept pace with her, his hand still in his hair.

"Yep, thanks for taking me there in the first place. Really kind of you." He said poking her in the waist.

She felt her lips curl up into a small smile. "It was my pleasure, considering I put you there in the first place."  
He was still grinning as he pulled the books she carried from her arms and took her bag, ignoring her refusals and exclamations.

"We both know I deserved it, yeah?" He said grinning as he walked, happily carrying her books.  
He couldn't keep the small smile off his face as she caught up with him.

"I always refuse, yet you always come back...why?" The red head wondered aloud.

James Potter merely walked on. His friends had constantly asked him the same question and he had said nothing then either. There were billions of reasons why he wouldn't give up on her. He liked Lily, because she wasn't easy or simple-minded. She was unaffected by him and he wanted her. Badly. He wanted this girl who could play the responsible role of Head Girl and in the blink of eye be the girl who challenged the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain to a fist fight because he cheated. He loved her wit and snappy replies, accompanied by the face she pulled when she was mad at him. This was the reason the prefect hated him, as James Potter just wouldn't quit in her eyes, while it was really due to the fact that he found her intellect a challenge for his own, one of the many things he loved about her. He loved how she never turned down a plea for help, tossing her happiness aside and putting others first. He loved how she wore no make-up on her face and didn't try to dress up. She had natural beauty that radiated off her milky skin. How could anyone give up on someone as brilliant as her? He didn't voice his thoughts to the girl beside him. Frankly, when he talked to her, somehow everything came out wrong, and ended with her being upset.

Lily watched the play of emotions on the man's face. He was thoughtful, then hesitant then finally resigned.

He shrugged before picking up the pace. She stopped. Lily Evans was thoroughly confused.  
'

What is with Potter today?' She thought glumly.

"James!" She called.  
He stopped mid-step and toppled backwards her books tumbling to the ground. Lily hurried to catch up. Her books were splashed across the floor, but her eyes strayed to the man in front of her. He was lying with his hand on his chest.

"Did the fabulous Lily Evans just call me by my first name?" He said feigning shock as he clutched his chest.

She crouched down to his level, laughing. James smiled, her laugh was always his motivation.

"That is your name isn't it?" she said putting her hands on her hips amusedly.

He propped himself up on one elbow. "Yes, but I wasn't aware the you knew it."

She smiled and poked him in the chest. "I'm not oblivious James. I do notice things about you." She said playfully.

He raised his eyebrows and she inwardly cursed. She wasn't supposed to say that!

"Oh really, enlighten me! What have you noticed about me?" He said sitting up and cross-legged.

"Hmm, the way you run your fingers through your hair when I'm around but stop immediately when you notice. I've noticed how you haven't hexed anyone that didn't deserve it. I've noticed that your always paying attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I've noticed that when you walk into a room you smile brightly when you see your friends. I've noticed that you disappear every full moon—"

His eyes widened at the last one before plastering a fake smile. "Are you insinuating that I'm a werewolf." He said his voice light.

She sat down across from him. "No. But I am slightly curious as to know what you could possibly do while Remus is turning into a full fledged werewolf." She said casually, as if they were discussing the weather.

James visibly swallowed. "You know." He stated.

"I've known since second year." I said proudly.

His eyes widened as he smirked. "I'm impressed. You figured it out before we did!"

She laughed, a beautiful sound that made all his worry lift from his shoulders.

"Blimey, that's new." She said grinning.

He scrutinized her face. "You treated him like a friend, not a beast." He said his voice full of emotion.

Lily felt her cheeks redden. "I never knew I was supposed to treat him like a monster. Next time I see him, I'll be sure to act like a prick." She said dryly, earning a chuckle.

"That's not what I meant." He said still chuckling.

She smiled a small smile. "I know what you meant." The redhead sighed. "All I could think of at that moment was that if there was one person in this world that didn't deserve something like that, it was Remus. So I tried to help him all I could. Severus suspected something in fifth year. I didn't tell him that it was true. But I tried to cover for him as much as I could. Besides, Remus is my mate too." Lily said, defensibly crossing her arms over her chest.

He straws at her for several minutes but she avoided his eye.

"What?" She said exasperatedly, after another second of silence. She met his hazel eyes and couldn't look away.

"I want to kiss you." He said simply.

She blushed, as she stood up. Brushing dust off her skirt. "Uhm, I should head back." She said awkwardly.

And without a backward's glance, she hurried back to her dormitory.

Lily's Pov

I slammed the door of the Head's dormitory closed. And slipped down against it, bringing my knees close to my chest and lying my chin on them.

'I want to kiss you.'  
He said it so simply as if he's always wanted to do it but an opportunity never presented itself.

"Stupid Potter." I muttered. He always likes to toy with people's heads.

Seventh year was going pretty well. James Potter had no doubt become more mature (not totally mature, but I liked his new sense of humor) and he was beginning to grow on me. Hot to see a side of him that he only let the Marauders see. He was a great friend. Shamefully, I found myself actually wanting to say yes to his date proposals (which he still hasn't given up on). But something always stops it's the fact that he is breaking down all my walls with nothing but smiles and laughter. He made me feel vulnerable. And that was never a good sign.

A sharp knock on the door made me jump.

"Evans? Evans?! Open up! I know you're in there. Blimey, don't be mad. I was only joking." An all too familiar voice said.

We shared a common room, which contained two dormitory rooms. One for him and one for me.  
"Evans?!"

I scrambled off my seat in front of the door and hastened to open it.

He looked rather tense, as he stomped inside without invitation. He set my books on the table—dang I forgot them— and placed my bag beside the bed before facing me.

"Thanks for bringing the books back. I forgot them." I said smiling weakly.

He nodded. "Are you angry with me?" He asked tired.

I took a minute to answer. "No. I'm not." I said with a sigh. It was the truth. I was more mad at myself.

"Good. You coming to the Quiddtich match tomorrow?" He asked walking out the door.

"Wouldn't miss it!" I replied brightly.

He grinned before raising his hand in farewell and walking to his room across from mine.  
I closed the door, warily making my way over to my bed and throwing myself on it. I tried very hard not to think about the sharp disappointment I felt because he didn't kiss me

"Take a deep breath Lily. You can do this." I said to myself, walking into the great hall.

"Lily! Over here!" I turned in the direction of the voice to find Remus Lupin and Sirius Black waving me over.

I felt a smile creep up on to my face as I sat next to Remus.

"Good Morning." I said as I loaded my plate with scrambled eggs and toast.

Sirius looked at me with mock gleefulness, before taking my hands in both of his. "Why hello there, Lilian! How absolutely spiffing to-OW! That was my foot! You should quit it with the violence, you fiery little vixen!" He said taking his hand from mine.

Remus chuckled as I smirked. "Serves you right. Will you go one day without making a complete prat of yourself?" I said amused as I took a bite of my toast.

"The day Sirius Black reforms is the day he breaks out of Askaban." Remus said thoughtfully.

We both laughed as Sirius's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey! I can be a perfect gentleman if I want to be." Sirius said, his mouth full.

I wrinkled my nose as I threw a napkin at his face.

"Talking with your mouth full isn't exactly gentlemanly." I replied cheekily.

"Well you aren't exactly lady-like, are you?" Sirius retorted, satisfied when he saw my eyes narrow.

I crossed my arms around my chest. "I am lady-like, tell him Remus." There was silence from next the spot next to me. I turned to find Remus looking uncomfortable.

"Remus John Lupin! Tell him I'm lady-like!" I said angrily.

"I'll admit that you do have manners unlike the dog over there." Remus said shrugging.

I smirked satisfyingly at Sirius. "See."

However his smirk didn't waver. "I'm pretty sure ladies who act all lady like, don't play Quidditch. They don't eat things that are unhealthy, and they follow the rules." He said superiorly.

I looked at Remus who had a small smile on his face. "You don't agree with him, do you?" I asked disbelievingly. He merely smiled.

I blew a strand of hair away from my face and crossed my arms around my chest. "You two are utterly sexist! Girls can play Quidditch and still be considered a lady. As for the food, I eat healthy food when it suits me…but it's not against the law to have a sweet tooth. And I don't break all the rules! Unlike you idiots, I have my limits! So I can be entitled to breaking out of the school to have some fun! Besides, some of the rules here are stupid!" I said glaring at the two boys.

A second of silence past, before they both started laughing. I sighed before resting my forehead on the table tiredly. Man, these boys drain the energy out of you.

"Wow. If Lily Evans said all that when we thought she was a stuck up shrew, then I would've died laughing." Sirius said still chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't always follow the rules. Do you know how many times I've gotten detention?" I asked curiously.  
Sirius grinned shamelessly. "Yes, although it was mostly owed to the fact that you kept hexing Prongs."  
I glared at him. "Well he—"

"Deserved it, we know he did, Lily. He was an obnoxious boy that was top of the class. Obviously he would gloat, anyone would." Sirius interrupted.

"Gloat! He bloody hexed people for fun!" I sputtered.

"We're not saying he should have done it. The boy lost his head at that age." Remus said shaking his head in wonderment.

"He was completely barmy." I corrected.

"But he was and still is a good mate." Remus added.

"Not to mention he is quite the looker, eh Evans?" Sirius said wagging his eyebrows causing me to flush.

I ignored Sirius's gesture and spoke. "But he can be so arrogant sometimes." I said triumphantly.

"Every guy can be. Besides you still love him for it." Sirius said offhandedly. Again, I ignored what he said.

"He's impulsive. Does things without thinking about the consequences! Not to mention immature!" I said desperately.

Remus spoke up this time. His voice gentle. "He's only impulsive when he's angry, Lily. and if you're referring to the time he punched Mulciber in the face because he insulted you're Muggle parentage, that was spot on!" He said standing up and helping me with my books, while Sirius grabbed my bag.

I sighed. "Why are you two making my life difficult?" I asked putting my face in my hands as we walked towards the Charms corridor.

"Sorry to break it to you love, but you're making your own life difficult. Just except the truth, you fancy my best mate." Sirius said nudging my shoulder.

"I can't fancy him." I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"Why not? We just gave you a reason for every flaw of his? What more do you need?" Sirius said frustratedly. For some strange reason, I felt something in me snap when he said that.

"You don't know how it feels. Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. And I can't go through that guys.  
I don't have it in me. It scares me how much of an effect one person can have on my life. And if it ends badly, I won't be the same anymore. He can hurt me, badly." I finished my speech breathlessly. \

Both the men stood transfixed, looking behind me.

I turned to find none other than the object of my affections looking at me, his face unreadable. I turned around again, to find that both of them disappeared.

"The idiots! They knew you were there, didn't they?" I said heatedly, my cheeks pink.

James Potter shrugged and wordlessly came and stood a mere two inches from me.

"I won't hurt you." He said with so much love that I felt my cheeks heat up.

"For six years I haven't stopped loving you." He said taking my hand in his.

"I love everything about you. Your laugh, your smile, your humor, your hunger to be right in every argument, the spark in your eyes when you go flying. I notice when you're angry, your eyes flash and your hands ball into fists. I notice that you aren't a very neat person, and I notice that you always put others before yourself. I except all of your flaws, I love all your traits and I always will. Nothing has changed that Lily, and I'm pretty sure if you feel the same way, the feelings will do nothing but grow." He said sincerely.

I frowned at the end of his speech.

"What is it?" He asked nervously.

"I want to kiss you." I said simply. And I did. He kissed me back immediately and enthusiastically, his arms encircling my waist.

In my opinion, the kiss was far too passionate to be our first, but it was perfect nonetheless. He pulled away, beaming.

"So does this mean you'll finally go out with me?" He asked happily kissing the tip of my nose.

"I'd love to." I said after a short pause.

**SO HERE IT IS! **

**LEAVE A REVIEW! **


End file.
